


Can You Imagine?

by saltiestcoconut



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anzu is more badass because that's what she deserves, Canon Compliant, I may have forgotten a small detail or ten about canon, Post-Battle City Arc, Takes place between Battle City Arc and Memory Arc, angstshipping if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestcoconut/pseuds/saltiestcoconut
Summary: Burdened with guilt over the definitely not okay, and most certainly fucked up shit he committed during the events of Battle City, Malik decides to visit Japan once again to seek out forgiveness from the people he had wronged. Well, at least Yugi and his friends. Naturally, they have different opinions regarding him, but that’s okay because Malik is starting to learn that forgiveness isn’t as straight forward as forgive and forget.Or alternatively: Five times Malik begged for forgiveness and the one time he didn’t have to.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow my first completed fanfic in a long long time. I'm glad that it ended up being for Yugioh dm considering it's the first yugioh series I fell in love with (I say that like if I'm not in love with all of them)
> 
> No the title isn't from Hamilton's It's Quiet Uptown I don't know what you're talking about 
> 
> Anyways I wrote this fic because I was having conflicting emotions about everything that I went through and this fic really helped me come to peace with everything. I figured if this fic would help anyone, even if it was just one person, like it helped me then it would be worth sharing, right?

**I: Unconditional Forgiveness**

The Ishtar family sat together on the inside of Malik’s ship, starting their long journey back home to Egypt, a journey all three had agreed to undertake in the hope that they could rekindle their broken and weakened bond. Although their bond may have been broken, it wasn’t unsalvageable, and since the three siblings had an unspoken vow to repair that bond there was still hope left for them. Malik stared out the window, never tired of viewing the ocean expanding seemingly forever and lost in thought. Ishizu was reading a book she had brought with her, a book about history; he didn’t get a good look at it. He didn’t need to look at Rishid to know that he was staring at him, always looking after him even if he didn't have to. Even while they were relaxing Rishid never failed to look after Malik, and that thought filled him with guilt.

“I’m sorry,” Malik said for the hundredth time that day, turning himself to face his siblings and putting his back to the window.

Ishizu smiled patiently, saving her place and putting her book down. “You can stop apologizing now. We know you’re sorry, truly sorry.”

Rishid nodded, “we’re happy that you’re safe and we can finally be together again. Only this time we know we can be together in peace.”

Malik looked at his siblings, “I treated both of you poorly.”

Ishizu placed her hand on her brother’s arm and squeezed, “the important thing is you’re acknowledging what you did wrong and are now actively seeking to right the wrongs you have done. As long as you can do that, there wouldn’t be any reason for me not to forgive you.”

Malik frowned. “Don’t you think that Yugi and his friends let me off the hook that easy? After everything I have done, don’t I deserve some form of punishment?”

Ishizu turned to fully face Malik, “Oh, Malik… I think carrying the burden of your guilt would be punishment enough. Please don’t buckle under your guilt, instead use it to drive yourself forward and start anew. We can all go back home and start over, live new lives.”

Malik looked at his sister skeptically, “you make it sound so simple and easy. Of course you would, you're the wisest person I know.”

Ishizu smiled again, but this time her smile was more serene. “I know this seems like a daunting task, and I won’t pretend to think it’s an easy one or the solution is that simple. Malik, you’re stronger than you realize and when you stumble, this time you'll have the support of your siblings to fall back on.”

“Wow Ishizu, it seems like you were prepared to make that speech.”

“I am used to always being prepared. Not having my millennium necklace anymore makes things a bit more difficult for me, but I simply have to get used to being prepared in another way. Besides, this has been the speech I always dreamed of making ever since you first walked out of my life.”

“Master, if I may interrupt I have something to say,” Rishid cut in. Ignoring Malik’s frown in favor of his nod in acknowledgement Rishid continued, “Ishizu raises some valid points. I know you, I have served under you for your entire life. If I can make but one request it’s that you come to us whenever you start to feel overwhelmed. We both care so much for you, it’s useless to hide within yourself when you can confide in us instead.”

For the first time since boarding the ship, perhaps the first time in a long time, Malik genuinely smiled. “Rishid… when you say things like that, how can I say anything other than drop the master bullshit? You’re my brother just as much as Ishizu is my sister. From now on I won’t respond to master, either call me Malik or brother.”

Ishizu gasped, "Malik! How could you speak with such a fowl mouth?" 

Rishid gave a small smile, “Of course ... Malik. Even if I’m no longer your servant, just know that I won’t ever stop looking out after you.”

Malik looked between his siblings, both of them having spoken at the same time. "Ishizu, I'm not a little boy anymore. I can use dirty words if I wanted to." Then he pointed towards Rishid, "You're lucky that that's what older brothers are supposed to do anyways."

Ishizu clapped her hands once before leaving them clasped, “I’m so happy that we can finally be a family again. There were times where I feared I would never have my brothers back, but here we are, together again.” Malik’s eyes darted from the window to Ishizu, which didn’t escape Ishizu’s notice. “If it bothers you that much, you can always go back to visit.” Malik looked back to Ishizu, confused. “If it still bothers you by then, once we settle down properly and become more stable, you can always go back to Japan to confront Yugi and his friends. I believe it will do you good to fully confront your past actions and seek out their forgiveness. I know in the whirlwind of all that action and events your apology wasn’t enough to satisfy you.” Malik nodded at Ishizu.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Malik.”

Malik huffed a breath of laughter. “You’re spoiling me.”

Ishizu gave her own huff that sounded a bit more exasperated than Malik’s laughter. “Anything for your well being,” she corrected.

Malik just beamed at her, and for the first time in perhaps their lives, they all felt as if things would only get better from here.

**II: Forgive and Forget**

“I already told you before, Yami Malik was responsible for your evil deeds, it wasn’t completely you, so you don’t have to beg for forgiveness,” Yugi smiled gently at Malik.

True to her words, Ishizu let Malik go back to Japan once Rishid and Ishizu found steady jobs and they were all living comfortably together. Yugi was gracious enough to let Malik reach out to him and agreed to meet up. The first thing Malik did was ask for Yugi’s forgiveness after the two exchanged pleasantries. They ended up deciding to meet at Yugi’s favorite burger restaurant since Malik didn’t have a chance to fully explore the city during the time he spent in Japan. They chatted for a bit while waiting to be seated, Yugi not seeming to mind or ignoring Malik’s awkwardness bless his kind-hearted nature. It wasn’t until they were already seated and ordered that Malik finally brought up what was on him since first stepping in Japan for the second time.

“I still did horrible things to you and your friends. Nothing on Earth can excuse that.”

Yugi gave him a sad smile. “While that’s true your background does explain it, and by combining that with how you acted when you were free from Yami Malik’s influence, I don’t think you’re a naturally malicious person. I forgave you so easily, because I now know that that wasn’t how you truly were.” Yugi put a hand over his puzzle, “Pharaoh and I banished your dark side, so you’re free to live as you truly are. And here you are, begging me for forgiveness for something I already forgiven you for.”

Malik sat back and absentmindedly dunked one of his fries in his cup of ketchup. “You know, you can be really perspective when you want to be.”

Yugi took a bite out of his burger and flashed him a grin when he finished eating his bite. “Thank you. I’d like to think I’m not completely useless.”

Malik pursed his lips together. “I didn’t mean to imply that you were useless or anything. I just didn’t think that you could be so wise.”

Yugi’s grin turned into a sheepish smile and he rubbed the back of his head, “Just old habits.” Yugi laughed nervously.

Malik stared at him, then nodded and finally took a bite out of his fry. “Are you sure this is okay? Don’t you feel any resentment towards me?”

Yugi’s face turned thoughtful, his eyebrows furring, a small frown appearing on his face. “If you’re talking about forcing me to duel Jounouchi while he was brainwashed, it all worked out in the end.”

Malik sputtered, “You almost died!”

Yugi smiled in his drink as he took a sip. “I knew I wouldn’t.”

At this Malik openly gaped at him. “How? There was no way you could have known what would happen?”

“I didn’t know what would have happened, but I knew Jou would have broken free from your mind control, I just never thought I would have to take a dip afterwards.”

Malik gave Yugi a hard stare. “I can’t tell if you’re absolutely insane or just incredibly brave.”

Yugi chuckled, “A little of both, with a dash of ‘I’m used to being forced into dangerous situations.’ I’m not going to lie, I was terrified and emotionally overwhelmed in that encounter, but thinking back to it… it makes me glad that Jou and I have a really deep connection that not even you can break.” Yugi looked at Malik and gave him a smile, “thank you for proving that the power of friendship is real and that Jou and I have a bond that can never be broken.”

Malik looked absolutely floored with what he was hearing. Yugi was thanking him? For forcing them to prove how deep their bond is by endangering their lives? Malik grabbed a couple more fries and dunk them in his ketchup, bringing them up and munching on them instead of just picking at them as he had a few moments ago.

“Tell you what,” Yugi spoke up, having finished his burger and moved on to his fries. “If you’re so bothered by this, then just promise that you’ve changed and then actually change. No more hurting other people, and no more mind control.”

Malik actually laughed, “I don’t have the millennium rod anymore, so I don’t think I can mind control anyone anymore.”

Yugi just smiled, “That just proves my point. You’re a good person, Malik, Pharaoh and I saw it and so we fought to save you. Your actions since then and even now only proves that we were right to save you.”

Malik could only nod and finish his food. Once the two were done, they left the restaurant and Malik let Yugi show him his favorite spots along town, Yugi being an unexpected source of comfort to the guilt that always seemed to weigh on his shoulders. The two wandered around the city almost aimlessly in between activities, and it wasn't until sundown where Yugi and Malik finally decided to part ways for the day. It was then that Malik felt comfortable enough to say that he had found a friend in Yugi, smiling as Yugi kept looking back and waving at Malik as the two walked away from each other.

**III: Forgiven but Not Forgotten**

Jounouchi didn’t seem as approachable, nor as friendly as Yugi. Malik sighed, convinced that this confrontation wasn't going to go as well as it had with Yugi. Jounouchi stared at Malik, not quite glaring, but lacking any warmth or welcome, leaning against the railing of a bridge, the wind ruffling at his hair. Malik had no doubt that Jounouchi picked this spot so he could toss Malik over the railing when he decided that Malik needed to atone for his sins physically, or perhaps with his life.

“Yugi said that you wanted to speak to all of us, so speak now.”

Malik gave a small bow to Jounouchi, “Thank you for meeting with me.”

Jounouchi froze, eyes wide and staring at Malik, “hey now, there’s no need to be so formal.”

Malik gave him a confused stare, “Isn’t this how you properly express gratitude.”

Jounouchi scanned his face. “Well yeah, but there’s no need to do all that formal shit.” His staring took on a different feel, his previous tense posture relaxing. “You know, when Yugi first told us about him forgiving you, I thought he was out of his mind. How can we be expected to forgive you after everything you did to us? To Mai? The thought of forgiving you was completely out of my mind. Seeing you now… Now I can’t help but forgive you.”

“Really?” Malik asked. “Yeah. The person standing before me now and the person I dueled in Battle City are completely different people. I’m starting to see where Yugi is coming from, talking about how you’ve changed. After all, you’re here to ask for my forgiveness aren’t you?”

Malik nodded and gave another small bow, “Please forgive me, Jounouchi. I know I won’t be able to make amends, but I truly am sorry for everything I have done.”

Jounouchi placed a hand on Malik’s shoulder, “when you say it like that, I can’t help but forgive you. But the strain of everything that happened back then… I don’t think I can forget it or move past it as well as Yugi can.”

Malik averted his eyes in favor of staring off into the distance, “I don’t expect you to forgive me as easily as Yugi has forgiven me.”

Jounouchi smiled, “good, because I don’t think anything would erase the nightmares I get of me hurting Yugi or the glassy look in Mai’s eyes as she forgot about everything, including me.”

Malik flinched. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“That’s what I can respect about you,” Jounouchi said, giving Malik’s shoulder a good pat before dropping his arm. “You don’t try to find excuses for your actions or hide behind anything. I can forgive you because you’re taking responsibility for your actions even if they were influenced by ancient spooky magic and a broken home.”

Malik looked at Jounouchi, really looking at him, as if seeing him from a different light. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“I know a thing or two about broken homes. They suck ass, don’t they? But in the end, we get to choose what type of person we can become. Yugi taught me that, his kindness set mine free, and I broke free of that vicious cycle. Now I see that in you, and I feel that Yugi made a good choice in saving you.”

“That Yugi… he is something else isn’t he? He has a good heart, a pure one. He would pass the Scales of Ma’at without fear.”

“I don’t know what the Scales of Ma’at is, but Yugi does have the best heart I’ve ever seen. He is unbelievably kind-hearted, willing to forgive just about everyone.”

The two fell into silence, the noise of the city all around them pulsing with life just outside their grasps. “You need to ask Mai for forgiveness,” Jounouchi spoke, breaking the comfortable silence the two had fallen into. Then again, Malik knew that Jounouchi was never the type to stay still for very long.

“I would if I knew how to get into contact with her.”

Jounouchi smiled, a soft smile Malik knew came from Jounouchi thinking about the headstrong woman. “That’s Mai for you, always dropping by and leaving at unexpected times, otherwise hard to locate. She comes to you.”

“In that case, I may never see her again.” Malik looked in distance, a soft breeze ruffling his hair, “perhaps that is for the best. Kujaku Mai had already suffered enough in my hands.”

Jounouchi softly chuckled, “It’s probably for the best anyways, she would definitely kick your ass. Forgetting all about that incident was the best thing for her.” Jounouchi took a step back onto the sidewalk, “I gotta go, I promised Yugi I would help him and his grandpa move some things around his game shop.”

“Yugi has a game shop?”

“He sure does!” Jounouchi beamed, “his grandpa owns it, but he, his grandpa, and his mom all live there as well.” Jounouchi started to walk away, but before he got very far, he stopped and turned back to Malik. “Before I go, can you do me a favor and tell Rishid I said hi? The duel we had back in Battle City was amazing, and I was hoping we could duel again.”

Malik’s shoulders sagged, a frown tugging his lips down. Yet another thing he fucked up for Rishid and Jounouchi. “Guess I messed that up for not only Rishid, but you as well.”

Jounouchi gave a sheepish grin, “arrange a rematch for us and all will be forgiven. Rishid is a pretty cool guy, and since he loves someone like you, then that must mean you must not be all that bad either. I’m looking forward to the day when I get to see him again. Oh yeah, before you go back to Egypt, me, you, and Yugi should definitely hang out again sometime.”

Malik smiled, “I would have to ask Rishid if he’s okay with that rematch. I hope he is because it would be good for him to have one duel where he duels for no one but himself. I would love to hang out with you and Yugi, it sounds like fun.” Jounouchi smiled back and shook his head, muttering something about Yugi, and with that he turned and walked away. As Malik watched Jounouchi walk away, he couldn’t help but feel that this had gone better than expected, and definitely better than he could have hoped for.

**IV: Unforgiven and Unforgotten but Moving Onwards**

It was hard not to refer to Mazaki as Anzu, since Malik did briefly hijack her body at one point. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but he deemed it necessary at the time in a feeble attempt to get his body back. Even now, he couldn’t bring himself to fully regret his actions, only that such actions were necessary in the first place. Malik didn’t know how this confrontation would turn out, if he didn’t know any better, he would have expected it to turn out better than Jounouchi, but not as well as with Yugi (nothing could have turned out better than his confrontation with Yugi). However, Malik was in Mazaki’s mind, he knew better than anyone that underneath her frequent power of friendship speeches and optimistic cheers, lay a fierce desire to protect her friends, especially Yugi. This confrontation could go either horribly wrong or relatively okay, and the suspense was gnawing at Malik.

Mazaki had picked a park to meet up, and gestured for Malik to walk with her, the two traveling along the park’s path. “While Yugi didn’t say that we had to forgive you, he did encourage us to hear you out; whatever you have to say, I’m willing to listen to you.”

Malik took a deep breath and released it as a sigh. No matter how many of these he has done, or will do, they never become easier on his nerves. Malik guesses this is what it’s like to ask for forgiveness and really try to redeem oneself: pure nervousness and uncertainty. “I’m sorry for what I have done in the past. I hope you can forgive me.”

“What exactly are you apologizing for?” Mazaki pressed.

Without hesitation, Malik answered, “For mind controlling you, imposing my will upon you and taking over your body, for dragging you into a struggle that was entirely mine to fight.”

Mazaki turned to stare at him, “is that all you are apologizing to me for? Don’t get me wrong, those are all things you should apologize for, but those aren’t the apologies I was looking for. I guess the whole taking-my-body-over thing is a little bit more forgivable because I don’t remember that and you didn’t harm my body. I’m talking about all the things you have done to my friends.”

Malik looked into Mazuki’s eyes, “I’m sorry for trying to take out my frustrations out on Yugi, and trying to overcome my trauma by endangering the lives of your friends on multiple occasions.”

Mazuki nodded, seemingly satisfied with Malik’s answer. “Jounouchi was right, you’re not trying to hide from your misdeeds. However, unlike him, I can’t forgive you. I’m sorry but I just can’t see you as anything more than a villain.”

“That’s fine,” Malik said. “I just wanted to let all of you know that I truly am sorry for everything I have done in the past. I consider myself lucky that my family, Yugi, and Jounouchi had forgiven me at all. Thank you for hearing me out, Mazuki.”

Mazuki looked at Malik and turned her head forwards again, continuing their walk in silence for a beat. “I’m glad that you understand. You’re welcome to hang out with Yugi and the rest of my friends. I’ll play nice, but don’t take it as a sign that I’ve forgiven you, or that everything is left in the past.”

Malik nodded, “I understand.”

“Good.” Mazuki looked up at the sky, then brought her phone out to check the time. “I should get going. I need to finish up my homework before it gets too late. Mazuki looked back at Malik and gave him a nod. “I’ll see you later.” With a small wave, she walked away.

**V: Unforgivable Irredeemable Inexcusable**

If Malik thought Jounouchi was intimidating, he had nothing on Honda. Honda was completely closed off, nothing about him that even hinted at being lax. Jounouchi’s posture was tense but open, but Honda’s posture was both tense and closed off. Malik instantly knew that this would not go well at all. Probably this time Malik would end up with a broken nose.

Honda had picked a spot that was out of the way from the bustle of the city life, abandoned buildings stretching as far as the eye can see. Nervously, Malik thought this would be the perfect place to beat someone up in peace, which is something Malik knew he probably deserved. Honda was waiting for him, leaning against the wall of a building that opened up to an alleyway.

“I’m only doing this because Yugi asked me to,” was Honda’s greeting. He didn’t even turn to look at Malik as he approached.

Malik gave Honda the same small bow he gave to Jounouchi. “Thank you in that case.”

“Don’t do the whole ‘please forgive me’ bullshit. I already made up my mind, and I decided that I will never forgive you. You don’t have to bother trying to convince me to forgive you, or give you a second chance, or whatever because nothing you say will convince me to give you that.”

Malik frowned, “I never wanted to try to convince you. If you don’t want to forgive me, that’s completely fine. I just wanted to try to make amends.”

Honda’s posture relaxed just a fraction. “Good. I don’t think I would have tolerated you trying to make up excuses or go on and on about how ‘you’re a changed person.’” Honda pursed his lips and stared into the distance, as if he was lost in thought. Malik didn’t dare interrupt him in fear of getting punched in the face after all. Violence of any kind didn’t appeal to Malik anymore. After some time, he shook his head and looked at Malik, “I think some of the things you did was just too fucked up to forgive so easily. In my opinion, there isn’t anything that would make it better.”

“You still came and told me what you thought. That is enough for me,” Malik said.

Honda looked at him then fixed his gaze in the distance again. “If it were up to me, I wouldn’t want anything to do with you ever again. However, Yugi and Jou had forgiven you enough to want to hang out again, and even Anzu doesn’t seem opposed to the idea. For whatever reason, she’s willing to let you hang around us. Unfortunately, I’m outnumbered, but I guess I’m going to have to deal with it. It’s not like you’re going to be a permanent member of our group anyways."

Malik cringed, because ouch, but Honda does raise valid points. No matter how warmly Yugi would greet him, or how much Jounouchi would mess with him the same way he messes with all his friends, Malik would always be an outsider among this group of friends. It didn’t matter though, because soon Malik would be on his way back to Egypt, where he would get to live in peace with his siblings and together they will find their own way in this infinitely complex world they found themselves in. “Thank you again for taking time off your day to hear me out.” Honda waved his hand, dismissing Malik’s words.

“Like I said, I only did this because Yugi asked me to. If that’s all you wanted to say, then I’ll be going.” With that, Honda pushed himself off the wall and walked away, not looking back at Malik.

**Bonus: Forgiven No Asking Necessary**

Bakura Ryou was an enigma. Malik didn't know what to think of him considering Bakura had approached him of his own free will, scooping him up as soon as Honda had left and was now whisking him away for a walk around town.

"Sorry to approach you in this manner, but I've been wanting to talk to you since I found out you returned to Japan," Bakura said, letting his arm go and turning to face him. The setting sun framed his body, his impossibly white hair seemed to reflect its dying light. Malik was stuck with just how beautiful Bakura was, something he didn't (couldn't) forget. Bakura's host, (this Bakura, the original Bakura, his mind corrected him) was endearingly cute with his soft eyes and serene smile. He was so different from the other Bakura, and yet Malik saw similarities between them.

"Umm… it's fine," Malik said. "I don't mind, but can I ask why you wanted to talk to me?"

Bakura's smile never wavered, "it's because out of everyone in this world, you're the only one who can possibly know what I'm going through." Malik looked at him with a confused expression. Bakura sighed. "Right you probably need clarification. We both had a Yami who hurt people and yet were all we had."

Malik looked at Bakura, shocked, "how did you know that?"

Bakura's lips tugged into another smile, this time reminding him of Ishizu's patient smiles. "I was there when Ishizu told us about your background. Combine that with what I've seen when you and my yami were working together, I figured that your yami had to have a similar role."

"I thought that was just Yami Bakura. Did you have a shared consciousness or something?"

Bakura gave him a devilish grin, "If I really wanted to, I can force my Yami to share his memories with me. I don't do it often, but ever since we were sent to the shadow realm together I could hackle him for memories. I decided to do so after you took up residence within my body as well. Anyone my yami was not only willing to work with, but partner up to such an extent was worth checking out."

Malik blushed, the desire to hide his face with his hands almost impossible to ignore. "So you know about that, huh?"

"Yup!" Bakura's smile only grew. Malik was starting to have flashbacks to Yami Bakura. "What? Did you think I wouldn't notice when someone else took up residence in my body? It is my body after all." At this Malik did cover his face and groaned. He didn't stop to think at all during that time, he was just so desperate to get back to his own body he kind of forgot some minor details. Like Yami Bakura not actually having a body of his own and having to hijack the body of an innocent sixteen year old. Malik felt hands over his wrists pull gently away from his face so he was looking at Bakura’s gentle smile once again. “It’s okay,” Bakura said, just as gentle as his smile. “I would have allowed you to use my body to get yours back anyways.”

Malik blinked, absolutely stunned. It seems as if those who were possessed by a darker ancient version of themselves would never cease to amaze him. “You’re trying to comfort me, when I’m the one who should beg for your forgiveness.”

“What my yami did to me while he was trying to help you is all on him. The only thing you’re really guilty of is hitching a ride in my body, but like I said I would have allowed it anyways.” Bakura released Malik’s hands and reached into his pockets. He took out a slip of paper and handed it to Malik. Malik scanned the paper, Bakura’s full name with a string of numbers underneath it that Malik assumed was his number. He stuffed his paper in his own pocket and looked at Bakura with a look of confusion. “My number, in case you wanted to talk some more. If we’re as similar as I think we are, then you must miss your yami as well, at least to some degree, in a twisted way.”

Malik smiled, “must be Stockholm Syndrome or some shit.”

Bakura gave a soft laugh, “must be. You should call me whenever you want to get something off your chest about your yami, or if you just want to talk I’ll be willing to listen to whatever you have to say. By the way, feel free to call me Ryou.”

Malik’s gaze fell to the ground before snapping back at Ryou. “The same goes for you.”

Bakura laughed, “I have to get your number first in order to do that.”

Malik averted his gaze again, “oh right.” He patted his pockets, “um… do you have a pen? Paper?”

Ryou just smiled, “Just text me first. I’ll definitely have your number that way.”

Malik rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah of course.”

Ryou laughed at him again and smiled. “I gotta go now, it was nice talking to you.” Ryou turned to leave, walking a bit before turning back to Malik and waving at him. Malik waved back, floored by the enigma that was one Bakura Ryou.

~.~.~.~

When Malik’s little vacation had ended and he was back at the airport waiting for his plane to arrive, he decided to buy some expensive airline food while he waited for his plane. As he fished for some change to hand to the cashier, his hands grabbed the note Ryou had given him earlier, the one with his number on it. He paid for the food and took it to where he was waiting, eating it slowly while looking at the note. On a whim that he couldn’t be bothered to try to control, he fished out his phone, a new message from Ishizu asking him to let her know once he was aboard the plane and one from Rishid teasing him about how bored he must be waiting for the plane. Malik sent the two quick responses, an affirmative to Ishizu and a fuck off to Rishid. Malik was happy that their relationship had taken a more light-hearted turn, teasing Rishid and having him tease back was surprisingly fun. He opened a new contact file and entered Ryou’s name and number.

Hello Ryou this is Malik I hope your offer to just talk is still available

**Ishtar Malik**

Hi Malik! It still is how are you?

**Bakura Ryou**

Feeling better than I had in a really long time

**Ishtar Malik**

**Author's Note:**

> You get bonus points if you know where part V's title came from hehe...
> 
> Thanks for reading uwu


End file.
